


Class Demonstration

by indigo_inks



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Non-Consensual Groping, Public Humiliation, Teacher-Student Relationship, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/pseuds/indigo_inks
Summary: A trouble student asks her high school biology teacher what she thinks is a clever question.It backfires. Badly.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Teacher/Young Girl Who Sat in the Front Row without Panties
Comments: 7
Kudos: 173
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	Class Demonstration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lokifan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokifan/gifts).



“Okay, class, here’s a question to get you started for today: Are marine corals plants or animals? Raise your hand if you think corals are plants.”

A scattering of student hands went tentatively up into the air. Her trouble student Niah in the first row didn’t raise her hand; she was focused on her notebook. Doodling, probably.

Ms. Rhee nodded and smiled – this was what she’d expected. “Okay,” she continued, “and what about those of you who think corals are animals? Raise your hands now.”

The remainder of the students’ hands – about four-fifths of the classroom, minus Niah, who was still doodling – shot up.

Ms. Rhee was pleased; this would be good segue into her planned lesson. “Yep, that’s right – corals are animals, not plants. But they sure do look a lot like plants, don’t they?” She put up a slide on the overhead projector with photos depicting a variety of coral species. “Why do you suppose—”

“Ms. Rhee? I have a question.” It was Niah, who all of a sudden was looking up from her notebook and rudely interrupting. She hadn’t bothered to raise her hand.

“Yes, Niah?” Ms. Rhee said, careful not to let her annoyance show. She stepped closer to Niah’s desk and glanced down at her notebook. Sure enough – there was a very detailed drawing of a coral polyp on the open page, and nothing else. The polyp’s stinging tentacles were especially (unrealistically) long and squirmy.

“Well…” Niah paused, and Ms. Rhee crossed her arms impatiently over her chest. Niah had taken off her shoes, she noticed, and she was reclining with her legs spread wide. Her tube-skirt was hiked up to her hips seated in that position, and, ugh, Ms. Rhee could see that she wasn’t wearing any underwear. Niah’s cunt was completely exposed, and slick was leaking onto the chair—

“Are you going to answer my question, Ms. Rhee?”

The class was giggling. Dammit, she must’ve lost her train of thought! And now she didn’t even know what Niah had asked. “Sorry, can you repeat your question?”

Niah heaved a melodramatic, long suffering sigh. Like she was the one suffering, ha! Her legs spread even wider; more slick oozed out onto the plastic top of the chair, and her clit seemed to pulse. “I _asked_ ,” she said, emphasizing every syllable now like Ms. Rhee was hard of hearing, “What’s an orgasm?”

More giggles from the class. This question was fucking ballsy, even for a trouble student like Niah. “I don’t see what your question has to do with the topic of today’s class: differences between plants and animals.”

Niah slouched lower in her chair and shrugged. Her glistening cunt was gaping like a taunt. “I dunno. You tell me. You’re the biology teacher.”

Some of her other students had actually started laughing. Ms. Rhee saw red. She was so damn fucking sick of dealing with Niah day in, day out. “I’m the biology teacher, am I?” Ms. Rhee said, deceptively friendly. She got very close to Niah; she was practically leaning over Niah’s open notebook. Then, fast as a striking snake – if she did say so herself! – Ms. Rhee reached between Niah’s legs, took that pulsing clit between her thumb and forefinger, and _pinched_.

Niah shrieked. Ms. Rhee gave the clit a vicious twisting yank for good measure before releasing her. “Tell you what,” she continued as if nothing untoward had just happened, “I think we should put it to a vote.” She surveyed the classroom. The rest of the students were whispering to each other and staring at her with a mixture of shock and dawning delight. “Raise your hand if you’d rather learn about orgasms today.”

Every single hand went up…except Niah’s. That figured.

“I’m going to need a volunteer to demonstrate.” Without missing a beat: “Why, Niah—thank you for volunteering!” Before Niah could react, Ms. Rhee grabbed her arm and pulled her up and out from behind the desk. She was small for a high school sophomore, easy to drag to the front of the room. She made Niah sit down on the lab demonstration table so that her legs were dangling over the edge, facing the rest of the class.

“So. Orgasms,” Ms. Rhee said conversationally. “I could tell you what they are, or I could show you. I don’t think I need to ask to know which one, ‘show’ or ‘tell,’ you would prefer. Niah has graciously volunteered to show you what an orgasm looks like. Please feel free to follow along at your desk.”

She pinned Niah’s thin wrists behind her back with one hand as she got into position behind her. “No. Please,” Niah said, but Ms. Rhee ignored her. With her other free hand, Ms. Rhee lifted the hem of Niah’s tube-skirt and exposed her drooling cunt for the class. The other students were silent as the grave.

“Orgasm typically requires stimulation of either the penis or the clitoris,” she said. “This” – she poked at Niah’s swollen clit with the tip of a finger – “is the clitoris. It is” – she scratched at it cruelly, making Niah whimper – “very sensitive. Some people” – she retracted the hood and rubbed the glans directly, making Niah shake – “find direct stimulation of the clitoris too intense. They prefer to stroke it through the hood instead” – she demonstrated this technique several times, until Niah’s hips began to undulate – “or through the anterior wall of the vagina, which is sometimes referred to as the g-spot.” Ms. Rhee jammed two fingers into Niah’s vagina, crooked her fingers, and _pushed_.

Niah’s muscles locked, and she climaxed. Her spine arched, and her head was thrown back. A river of slick poured out over Ms. Rhee’s hand. Ms. Rhee was pleased to note that Niah’s face was flushed and crumpled in agony.

The rest of the students were captivated. A few were touching themselves underneath their desks. At least three of the boys were already spilling themselves. And her best student Alex was raising a hand.

“Yes, Alex?” Ms. Rhee said. “Do you have a question?”

“Um, Ms. Rhee…I was wondering…” Alex paused to cough politely before continuing. “Do you think we might possibly have a second demonstration? The first one was over rather quickly. I’m not sure I managed to catch everything.”

Ms. Rhee’s brows rose. She could feel Niah’s arms quivering where she still held them. “Okay, perhaps we should take a vote,” she said. “Class? Raise your hand if you’d like another demonstration.”


End file.
